lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine West: No Salvation
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "I've lost enough. And for once in my life, I know what I'm here for. I know who I am, and so will you." - Kaine West Kaine West: No Salvation is a full-length film written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It serves as a spin-off prequel to the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, and the thirteenth installment overall. The film is Scott's main project of 2019, and focuses on one of the series' supporting antagonists, Kaine West - telling both his and the series' origins. The film follows Kaine West as he allies with the U.B.N.V.A., a mysterious group planning a new world order, to save his girlfriend from the Conundrum Dimension. The film is dedicated to Scott's father Steve Pincus, who died in June 2019. Although Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption concluded the series in August 2017, Scott pursued the idea of a prequel to the entire series. The film features a mostly new cast made of Kyle Carozzi, Jordan Winfield, Jess Antonacci, Kevin Kyriakos, Kaile Martinelli and Jake Huber, who takes on the role of Kaine West, while Douglas Garthwaite reprises his voice. Returning actors include Michael Robinson, Jacob Lutz and Alex Fanelli. Filming began in Downingtown on March 8. Major filming took place in Philadelphia from March 20 to May 7, with filming wrapping on May 16. After numerous setbacks, the film was released on September 6, 2019. Plot In 2010 Philadelphia, Kaine West bargains with Doctor Finesse. He refuses to give Kaine an alien wig, Tea-Eee, and is shot as a result. Tea-Eee possesses Finesse and attacks Kaine, only to be fatally stabbed by Valery Bartisto. Valery wants to recruit Kaine into the U.B.N.V.A., and promises that if he helps their cause, they’ll save his girlfriend Christine, who is imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension. Kaine refuses the offer. At his house, Kaine is called by his friend and alliance member, Axel Gunner. He says the alliance has promised Kaine talbornite, which could charge Kaine’s generator to reach the dimension. Outside Kaine’s house, a trio of goons confront Valery and fight Kaine. The trio is killed by Tremzar – a being born from The Crumbs’ power and the U.B.N.V.A.’s “supreme protector”. Tremzar ultimately convinces Kaine to join the alliance. Kaine meets Rodney Nelson, a founder of the U.B.N.V.A. who lays out a series of tasks for Kaine to complete. Kaine starts rooming with Spike, who works with Axel. Rodney and Valery tell Kaine about The Clan, a “menacing” team of treasure hunters, before Kaine confers with Tremzar about the loss of Christine. Meanwhile, arms dealer Bykel Sandler captures Trevor Zednick, a U.B.N.V.A. tech guy who stole his talbornite supply. Axel sends Kaine and Spike to save Trevor. After doing so, Kaine kills Bykel. The next day, Kaine and Trevor build a clone of Jumpa using Tea-Eee’s expertise. He learns about the corruptive Fake Crumbs, and The Clan’s origins from The Paleman. Kaine searches for The Crumbs at Mekron Woods, where he fights Lord Tyresius and takes a stash of Fake Crumbs. He dupes Rodney into thinking he has the real artifact, and demands his talbornite. Tremzar confronts Rodney after an employee tries killing him, while Kaine tells Spike how Christine was lost in the Conundrum Dimension. Kaine receives talbornite for his generator, but still can’t open the dimension. As he and Trevor leave to build another generator, Rodney confronts Tremzar and banishes him to the dimension using the generator. Valery blames Kaine for Tremzar’s apparent fate, beginning a secret scheme to frame Kaine. Kaine flees as the U.B.N.V.A. turns on him, and is attacked and captured by Biscuit Savage. Valery brings Kaine to Rodney. He unveils his fear of Tremzar to Kaine, who runs off after stunning him with one of the Fake Crumbs. Rodney has Tea-Eee possess Trevor and build Sanzee Twelve, a clone of Sandy Sandler, using Bykel’s DNA. Spike chases and beats up Kaine, who explains Rodney’s scheme. The two ally with Trevor and set off to stop Rodney’s coronation as supreme protector. Sanzee finds and fights Kaine, while Spike and Trevor go to the parking garage and fight Rodney and Valery, respectively. Kaine destroys Sanzee, Valery wounds Trevor, and Axel calls Valery, warning that her estranged brother is coming to kill her. Desperate, Valery stabs Spike, who ignites a bag of Fake Crumbs – condemning Valery to the dimension, while he and Trevor are stunned by the explosion. Rodney goes to the rooftop, where he finds Kaine approaching him. Sympathetic, Rodney returns Kaine’s gun before the two begin fighting. After Rodney uses the generator to condemn the gun, Kaine seizes his sword and fatally stabs him. Rodney warns that one day, someone unforgiving will claim The Crumbs, and dies. A week later, Kaine meets with Axel, who offers him a job as the U.B.N.V.A.’s lead scientist. Later, Spike and Trevor go to Kaine’s house to help him access the dimension. Spike explains that the alliance is being tarnished by criminals, and he’s leaving because they can’t root out the corruption. Kaine is taken aback – feeling forsaken, he shuns Spike. Eight years later, in April 2018, Kaine awakens in a cluttered pawnshop, where he finds Kosta Brando. Kosta rescued Kaine after he went into a coma a year earlier during the final battle between The Clan and U.B.N.V.A. Kosta offers Kaine his old vest, Dave, and the generator, which Kaine had seemingly lost. Kosta asks Kaine what he plans to do, and Kaine proclaims that he has “absolutely no idea”. In a post-credits scene, set in 2019, Quinn Diesel visits a gravesite and looks upon his father’s grave. Cast U.B.N.V.A. *Jake Huber as Kaine West, a brilliant scientist who has a cybernetic body and an alien arm. Douglas Garthwaite returns to voice Kaine, while Alex Fanelli reprises the role for various scenes. On choosing to focus the film on Kaine, Scott said "while he's not the series' most memorable character, he has the potential to expand the story in some big ways, while developing his origins as well". Scott added that the film views Kaine as a protagonist to a certain extent, unlike previous films which outright portrayed him as a villain. *Kyle Carozzi as Rodney Nelson, a founder of the U.B.N.V.A. and the brother of Bread Nelson. Rodney dislikes his brother and strives to be nothing like him, and his bold vision for the world promises an unexpected future. *Jordan Winfield as Spike, a member of the U.B.N.V.A.'s military department. *Jess Antonacci as Valery Bartisto, a member of the U.B.N.V.A. who works with Rodney Nelson and tries convincing Kaine to join the organization. She is the sister of bounty hunter and assassin Justin Bartisto. *Jordan Winfield as Tremzar, an ancient being born from The Crumbs powers, and the U.B.N.V.A.'s "supreme protector". He sports a golden robe, decayed pale hands, and a silver, ghoulish face. Tremzar is voiced by Lance Newman. *Kevin Kyriakos as Trevor Zednick, a tech guy in the U.B.N.V.A. who is assigned to help Kaine complete his projects. *Jacob Lutz as Axel Gunner, Kaine's best friend, who appeared in The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He is a member of the U.B.N.V.A. and later becomes its military director. *Brandon Archibald as Biscuit Savage, a formidable brute and member of the U.B.N.V.A. who is sent to find and kill Kaine West. This marks Savage's first true appearance as a villain since the second film. *Michael Behrenshauser as The Paleman, a rogue founder of The Clan and reclusive U.B.N.V.A. member, who Kaine seeks out for knowledge on his former allies. Other Characters *Kaile Martinelli as Christine, Kaine's girlfriend who is imprisoned in the Conundrum Dimension. *Michael Robinson as Bykel Sandler the Child Gambler, an arms dealer who is the malevolent brother of Sandy Sandler and an old enemy of Kaine West. Michael previously played Sandy, but disliked the character and wanted to play a new one. He is likely the only actor of the original Bread's Crumbs films to have scenes with the new cast. *Gabe Sagherian voices Dave, a grotesque snake-like creature that serves as Kaine's left arm. It communicates with Kaine by belching, which is more established in this film. Gabe previously provided Dave's vocal effects in The Two Man Trio. *Tea-Eee, a wig-like alien who possesses people. Kaine uses Tea-Eee to complete some of his experiments. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius, the ancient guardian of The Crumbs and an ally of the Bacchus Bloodline. Tyresius encounters Kaine when he goes to Mekron Woods to claim The Crumbs. *Dan Brusilovsky as The Creator, an ancient and powerful being that created The Crumbs. Creator manipulates Rodney into seeing Tremzar as an evil entity, and believing The Crumbs are his to claim. Lance Newman voices the character, taking over from Rob O'Dwyer, who voiced him in the fourth film. Scott Pincus appears as Kosta Brando, an arms dealer who was thought dead in the fourth film. Brian Fennessey plays a masked henchman and Doctor Finesse, who gives Tea-Eee to Kaine. Sean Gallagher and Shaw Taylor play Solomon Pierce and Ken Iverson, who are allies of Justin Bartisto. Will Klotsas plays Francis Wagner, a U.B.N.V.A. who tries tricking Tremzar into taking Fake Crumbs. Jarek Rutz plays Ruben Abrams, a U.B.N.V.A. employee and Valery's henchman, and Pat Bischke plays Bykel's henchman, Ben Haltom. Alex Fanelli plays Zergo, a U.B.N.V.A. assassin with a silver helmet; Matt Howell provides his voice. Michael Robinson plays Sanzee Twelve, a clone of Sandy Sandler that Rodney builds to kill Kaine. Alex Lombardo makes an uncredited cameo as Quinn Diesel in the post-credits scene. Documents with pictures of Captain Jumpa, John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel, Glen Tennis, Colonel Crunch, Corporal Crunch and Sandy Sandler is seen in the film, though their actors are not credited. Jacob Doerr, Mitchell Patterson, Dakota Markle and David Matz all appear as Justin Bartisto, Nazi Mitch, Bjorn Alvarez and Bread Nelson through pictures, but are uncredited. Unreleased archival footage of Ryan Bowman as Jumpa X is used, though he is uncredited. Production Pre-Production Scott had the idea to make the film towards the end of 2017, after showing the Bread's Crumbs series to some of his Temple friends. He felt that it would be interesting to depict the series' origins and tie together more of its mythology. Scott began planning out the story over the summer of 2018, and scriptwriting began that September. The film was kept under wraps until Scott announced it on December 31, during his New Year's special. Douglas Garthwaite, who voices Kaine West, played the character in the special and was promptly confirmed to reprise the role. On January 13, the first draft of the film's script was completed. Scriptwriting was underway for several months, with the final version completed in mid-March; minor rewrites are taking place throughout production. Casting On January 30, it was announced that Jake Huber will play Kaine West - replacing Alex Fanelli, who portrayed him physically in the previous films. On February 4, Gabe Sagherian was confirmed to return as the voice of Dave. On February 15, Jacob Lutz was set to return as Axel Gunner, Kaine West's best friend - marking his first collaboration with Scott since Bread's Crumbs 4. On February 16, the film's premise and poster were revealed, along with its title and release date, in coordination with Scott reaching 7,000 subscribers. On February 20, Jordan Winfield joined the cast as two new characters. On March 6, Jess Antonacci joined the cast as Valery. On March 8, Scott confirmed that filming will largely take place in Philadelphia, which is also where the movie is set. On March 10, Kyle Carozzi joined the cast as Rodney Nelson, the brother of Bread Nelson. On March 12, Sean Gallagher joined the cast. Scott met with the cast and did a location scout on March 13 and 14. On March 15, Kevin Kyriakos was cast as Trevor Zednick, and on March 16, Kaile Martinelli joined the cast as Christine. On March 17, Lance Newman joined the film's voice cast. On March 18, Michael Robinson joined the cast as Bykel Sandler - rounding out the main cast. On March 30, Alex Fanelli was confirmed to appear as Kaine West in at least one scene. On April 9, the film's release date was pushed to May, with Scott citing he'll need more time to edit the film and ensure the best of its quality. On April 4, Brian Fennessey joined the cast. On April 15, Will Klotsas was announced as part of the cast, along with Pat Bischke on April 17; they will both play minor roles. On April 18, Jordan Winfield's roles were revealed as Spike and Tremzar. Lance Newman will provide the voice for Tremzar. Filming Scott hoped to start filming over his spring break in the first week of March, but snowfall and revisions to the script prevented this from happening. Despite this, filming started anyway on March 8. Major filming officially began on March 20, and was slated to continue on March 22 - but was paused for over a week due to a family emergency. Scott alotted an extra week in the shooting schedule to atone for any delays, which he says saved the production in the long run. Filming resumed in full on March 30, and continued on April 1, with Jake Huber, Kyle Carozzi, Jess Antonacci and Kevin Kyriakos participating in the shoot. Filming continued on April 3, with Jake and Jordan Winfield. Filming continued on April 4, with Brian Fennessey joining the shoot. Filming continued on April 7, with Jacob Lutz filming his scenes. Filming continued on April 8, with Jake, Jess, Jordan, Brian, Sean Gallagher and Shaw Taylor all shooting scenes. Filming took place on April 9, with Jake and Jordan participating, and again on April 10, with Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Jess and Kaile. Filming continued on April 11, with Jake, Jordan, Kevin and Michael, and filming also took place on April 12, 13 and 15. Filming continued on April 17 and 18, with Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Kevin and Michael participating, and again on April 20, with Jake, Jordan and Kyle filming scenes. Filming continued on April 22, with Jake, Jess, Jordan, Kyle, Kevin and Michael all filming scenes; that day, Jarek Rutz joined the cast in a minor role. Filming continued on April 25, with Kyle, Jess, Jordan and Kevin filming scenes. This was Kyle and Jess's last day of filming. Filming took place on April 27, and again on April 29; Jordan and Kevin wrapped their scenes that day. Major filming in Philadelphia concluded on May 6, with several establishing shots being filmed on May 7. Filming officially concluded on May 16, ending principal photography. Post-Production Editing for the film began on April 2. Scott planned to complete ADR and any filming sessions by the first week of May, when the cast begins heading home for the summer. Kaile finished her work on the film on April 24, after dubbing over lines, and Jess did the same on April 30. On May 1, the film was confirmed to be the longest Bread's Crumbs film yet. Kyle and Jordan finished dubbing their lines on May 6. The official trailer was released on May 26, followed by the official poster on May 29. Editing for the film was mostly complete by July, with Scott focusing on recording foley and sound effects. He called it the most extensive sound design he's done for a film, having to reconstruct entire soundscapes of scenes due to the city ambience producing unusable audio. On August 5, Douglas Garthwaite completed half his lines for the film, citing that he's recording every day but is only limited by Kaine's raspy voice. On August 25, Doug completed his lines for the film, and an official release date of September 6 was confirmed. On August 30, the film's official runtime of 106 minutes was confirmed. Music The film will feature music by Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer, Alan Silvestri and Marco Beltrami. Jablonsky and Zimmer's music has been frequently featured throughout the series, while Beltrami's score for Logan was heavily featured in The Two Man Trio, and during Kaine's scenes in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Release The film was released on September 6, and previously had numerous release dates. The first was April 30, which Scott realized wouldn't happen, as more time was needed to edit the film. With the release of the official poster, the film was delayed to June 19, the five-year anniversary of Bread's Crumbs. However, it was again pushed to July, and then August, as Douglas Garthwaite needed more time to record his dialogue for Kaine, which involved over 300 lines. On August 25, Doug completed his lines, and an official release date of September 6 was confirmed. Like the other full-length Bread's Crumbs films, Kaine West: No Salvation was released as a whole video and not in separate parts. Reception The film has a positive reception, with a YouTube rating of 100% based on 13 likes and 0 dislikes. The film was commended for exploring and strengthening Kaine's character. Scott showed the film to the series' original cast, who called it perhaps "the best Bread's Crumbs film". They knew very little of the film before its release. Trivia *This is the first Bread's Crumbs film to have multiple trailers, and the second one that shows footage from the film itself in the trailers. Bread's Crumbs 4 released a single TV Spot featuring footage from the film. Scott edited the trailers to preserve the film's many surprises. *At 106 minutes, this is the longest Bread's Crumbs film, running 7 minutes longer than Bread's Crumbs 4, 32 minutes longer than Bread's Crumbs 3, and 61 minutes longer than Bread's Crumbs 2. *This will be one of two LordStarscream100 films released in September, the other being Pizza Origins - which came out three years earlier on September 5, 2016. **It will also be the latest release for a full-length Bread's Crumbs film, as the previous films were released in either June or August. *Gabe Sagherian recorded his belches for Dave on two days - April 27 and August 19. His belches were synced with their respective shots in the film. *This will be the first major film appearance of Michael Robinson and Jacob Lutz since Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which was released two years earlier. *This is the first LordStarscream100 film to take place in Philadelphia since BIONICLE: Universe and its sequel, which were released in 2012. *Unlike the previous Bread's Crumbs films, which mix the original cast with new cast members, the main cast is primarily new. Kaine, Axel and Dave are the only returning characters. *As shown in the trailers, Michael Robinson is the only original cast member from previous films to appear with the film's new main cast. *This is the tenth full-length LordStarscream100 film, and the only one that does not have a series' name in the title. All the others reference Jurassic Shark, Bread's Crumbs, Ninjago or Creepy Guy in the Woods. *The film's subtitle comes from one of Kaine's lines in Bread's Crumbs 4, in which he says, "you seek an end to your journey. But in this church, you will find no salvation". Gabe Sagherian pitched this as the film's title while Scott was deciding on it. **Other potential titles included Kaine West: Beyond Bread's Crumbs and Kaine West: A New World. *A pamphlet in the trailer states that the U.B.N.V.A. stands for the "United Brave New Vantage Alliance". Scott sought to change the acronym to something that reflects the organization's goal in the film. *Axel Gunner wears new mechanical armor in the film. The prop was designed and sculpted by Jacob Lutz in 2017. *The film is set in 2010, four years before the events of Bread's Crumbs. As such, this film has the longest time gap between Bread's Crumbs installments. *This will be the first Bread's Crumbs film not to feature Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal since Hit the Crib in March 2016. Austin appeared in four consecutive installments afterwards - the most of any actor in the series. *Filming wrapped on May 16, which was the day Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption started filming two years earlier. *This was Scott's first major film with most of the main cast, including Jake, Kyle, Jordan, Jess, Kevin and Kaile. Everyone else has cameoed in other films, namely No More Smiling II: Redemption and Man Out of Time - ''or had speaking roles in smaller films, such as Jake and Kyle in ''Too Hard To Live With. **Other smaller actors include Sean Gallagher, Brian Fennessey, Will Klotsas, Shaw Taylor and Jarek Rutz, all of whom make their acting debuts in Scott's films. *All the film's main actors, with the exception of Kaile Martinelli, previously appeared in one of Scott's films. *Before the film was announced, Luke Johnson was planned to portray Kaine. However, due to a growing hostile attitude towards the film's intended cast, by December 2018 Scott decided he wouldn't star. Luke he was replaced with Jake Huber, and in March 2019, he was officially dropped from Scott's films. **Later, Scott noted that because Luke is very short, he wouldn't have fit the role anyway. *While filming as Kaine West, Jake Huber occasionally mimicked Douglas Garthwaite's voice to get in the mindset of the role. *Kyle Carozzi has a beard in the film. Immediately following the completion of his scenes, he shaved it. *The film marks the acting debut of Jarek Rutz, who has a similar name to Jacob Lutz, one of the film's returning actors. *With a production of twenty-two days, this was the longest production time for a Bread's Crumbs film. In comparison, filming for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam lasted seven days, and filming for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption - the series' longest installment - lasted fifteen days. *The film set the record for the most consecutive days of filming for a LordStarscream100 film, taking place over seven days from April 7 to 13. The streak was broken on April 14, though filming resumed the day after. *Of the film's main characters, Axel Gunner is the only original Bread's Crumbs character who returns with the same physical actor playing him (though Alex Fanelli portrays Kaine in four scenes). *Most of the film's main cast members have names that start with J (Jake, Jess, Jordan and Jacob) or K (Kyle, Kevin and Kaile). Michael Robinson is the only exception. *This is Kyle Carozzi's first speaking role in Scott's films since Too Hard To Live With, which was released in November 2017. Kyle appeared in No More Smiling, No More Smiling II: Redemption and The Quiet Game in 2018, but had no dialogue. *Jordan Winfield plays two new characters in the film. This makes him the second Bread's Crumbs actor to play more than one character in a single film, after Dan Brusilovsky played Rasputin and The Creator in Bread's Crumbs 4. Both actors play a character with a mask/helmet. *The debut of Bykel Sandler, the brother of Sandy Sandler, marks the third time where a character is related to another character, after Biscuit Savage and Banny Passerini, and Vin and Quinn Diesel. *As revealed by the film's premise, the Conundrum Dimension will play a part in the film. It played a small role earlier the series, namely in The Conundrum Dimension in August 2015. Scott says the film will reference other elements of the series to tie together the larger universe, noting that it incorporates and explains some old concepts. *Jake Huber met Alex Fanelli, the original actor for Kaine West, in February 2019 - to which Scott realized they're exactly the same height. *Kaine West sports a largely new appearance in the film, most notably a new vest and jeans. Scott opted to simplify his outift and make it easier to film, as the original vest and pants were bulky. He keeps his original mask, hood, robotic arm, and Dave, but he won't have his cape. His appearance is closest to his look in The Two Man Trio. *This is the first Bread's Crumbs film shot entirely based on a script. All the other installments were improvised, whether entirely or guided by a scene list. *This will be the first full-length film to star Scott's college friends. Previously, his full-length films have starred the original LS100 crew. The film will star an ensemble cast, similar to the main Bread's Crumbs films, only in this case with Scott's college friends. **This will be the first Bread's Crumbs film since Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption in August 2017. *During pre-production, Scott expected the film to be as long as Bread's Crumbs 3 or Bread's Crumbs 4. By April 2019, the film was confirmed to be longer than Scrub Slam, and on May 1, it surpassed the running time of Mass Consumption. *Scott first had the idea for the film towards the end of 2017, after he showed the Bread's Crumbs series to some of his friends at college. He feels it would be the perfect way to depict the series' origins, citing that Kaine West isn't the most notable Bread's Crumbs character, but he has the potential to tie the whole series together. *This film marks the second instance where Scott revives a franchise he previously finished. The first was with Creepy Guy 4, which was released nearly three years after its predecessor. Spoiler Trivia *Scott confirmed the film's events begin on April 30 - which was the film's original release date. *Most of the film's main characters are original, save for Kaine West, Dave, Axel Gunner, as well as several characters who make cameos. Rodney Nelson is related to Bread Nelson, the series' titular character, while Valery Bartisto is related to Justin Bartisto and Bykel Sandler is related to Sandy Sandler. *The film has many surprise cameos which were kept as secrets before its release, including (in order of appearance) Michael Behrenshauser as The Paleman, Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius, Dan Brusilovsky as The Creator, Brandon Archibald as Biscuit Savage, Scott Pincus as Kosta Brando, and Alex Lombardo as Quinn Diesel, who makes an uncredited appearance in the post-credits scene. **For all the aforementioned cameos (except Creator and Quinn's cameos, which didn't feature Kaine), Alex Fanelli returned to play Kaine West. *Mitchell Patterson was asked to return as Nazi Mitch in the film, and he expressed interest in doing so. However, due to scheduling conflicts this never came to fruition. Scott says this was the only cameo that didn't come to be in the film. *Zergo's silver helmet was crafted by Jacob Lutz during his senior year of high school. While getting props for Gunner's scenes, Scott and Jacob found the helmet and decided to use it for a new, minor character. Following the scene, Jacob intentionally damaged the helmet, and it's kicked by Kaine towards the end of the film. **Zergo's name was decided after filming was complete, and most of his lines were rewritten. *Jacob intended to throw out Gunner's blue "energy sword" after filming, but Scott held onto it. It can be seen in Kosta's pawnshop during the film's final scene. *This is the first Bread's Crumbs film since Omega that doesn't use the Hunted theme as the credits music. It is the first major Bread's Crumbs film since the original that uses different credits music. *The film answers various questions raised throughout the series. **Rodney Nelson says the phrase "Bread's Crumbs" was coined by his brother Bread, who is "so obsessed with finding The Crumbs". **The Fake Crumbs were made by Valery Bartisto to mislead people from finding the true artifact. One of the Fake Crumbs were given to The Clan, which they protected for several years - thinking it was the real artifact. **The Conundrum Dimension is explored more, with Kaine stating that as time passes in the dimension, you start to lose your memories. *This film marks the second time where a character is sent to the Conundrum Dimension. The first was in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, in which Colonel and Corporal Crunch were sent there (Colonel Crunch was sent off-screen). In this film, Valery and Tremzar are sent there, while Christine winds up there before the film's events. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Prequels Category:Spin-Offs Category:Full-Length Films